Es mi amiga
by mafergl98
Summary: A pesar de que una amistad se vea sólida, puede no serlo, un claro ejemplo son Mai, Azula y Ty Lee, cuyo trío se destruyo y le trajo graves consecuencias a Azula


Este fanfic lo hice esencialmente mostrando los problemas que puede tener una amistad, en especial cuando eres el punto medio

* * *

Han pasado un par de días desde que Zuko se fue del palacio. Mai ha estado furiosa y triste por eso, pero como siempre, simplemente esconde lo que sufre.

Para ella es un día cualquiera, aburrido y sin emoción. Aunque ese día llegó una visita inesperada, eran Azula y Ty Lee.

- Hola Mai, ¿cómo has estado después de que Zuko se fue?- preguntó Azula

- Un poco molesta por eso, pero no es tan malo - contestó Mai - Pero, ¿a qué debo tu visita?.

- Mi padre me pidió que buscara a Zuzu, solo es por eso, y quería preguntarte si sabías algo acerca de su paradero - dijo Azula

- No se nada acerca de que le pasó, solo se fue y listo - dijo Mai

- Está bien, te creo, pero si en realidad sabes algo avísame, nunca es tarde - dijo Azula, luego se retiró con Ty Lee.

Y así fueron pasando los días, y Azula siempre iba a visitar a Mai, solo para buscarle la respuesta a esa pregunta. Había pasado ya una semana desde su primera visita, pero Mai ya estaba molesta de eso.

- Hola Mai, tienes información acerca de Zuko - preguntó Azula

- No, ya te lo dije varias veces, el nunca me dijo nada, solo se fue - respondió Mai molesta

- Está bien, no es para que te enojes - dijo Azula muy hipócritamente

- No lo haría si no estuvieras todos los días molestándome con esto, ya te lo dije no se nada de el. Sabes que estoy muy enojada de que me haya dejado. No tengo ninguna razón para protegerlo - dijo Mai

- Bien, pero tu sabes muy bien las consecuencias de traicionarme - dijo Azula

- Lo se, no me lo tienes que repetir, especialmente cuando no lo he hecho - dijo Mai

- Como digas, realmente este no es mi problema, además solo te lo recordaba, eso no es malo - dijo Azula

Mai se levantó molesta, pero Ty Lee tomó su brazo.

- No Mai, tranquila, no debes enojarte tanto - dijo Ty Lee, tratando de evitar un problema mayor

- Está bien, lo haré por ti, pero Azula, vete de aquí - dijo Mai

- Está bien, me iré si tanto te molesta mi presencia, pero cuando me necesites no estaré ahí - dijo Azula

Se fueron de la casa de Mai, Ty Lee se había dado cuenta de cual molesta estaba Mai, por lo que en camino al palacio decidió hablar con Azula.

- Creo que ya no deberíamos seguir viniendo a preguntarle a Mai sobre Zuko, creo que si está diciendo la verdad - dijo Ty Lee

- Ya me di cuenta - dijo Azula

- Entonces deberíamos dejar de venir, esta vez Mai se molestó mucho - dijo Ty Lee

- Mmm, no lo creo Ty Lee - dijo Azula

- Pero porque, acabas de decir que crees que Mai no sabe nada acerca de Zuko - reclamó Ty Lee

- Lo se, pero quería extorsionarla hasta que me dijera la verdad, y al parecer lo hice - dijo Azula

- Ya lo hiciste, deberías de dejarla en paz - dijo Ty Lee

- Claro que no - dijo Azula

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó Ty Lee

- Simplemente es divertido jugar con Mai, nunca la había visto demostrar así sus emociones. Quiero ver hasta donde puede llegar - dijo Azula riendo

- Eso está mal Azula, Mai es nuestra amiga, deberías pedirle una disculpa por haberte comportado así - dijo Ty Lee

- No lo haré, es como rebajarme, además no le hace mucho daño, quiero saber que tanta confianza le puedo ofrecer - dijo Azula

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Ty Lee quien estaba muy confundida

- ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó al Rey Tierra?, el fue traicionado por la persona por la cual tenía más confianza, después me dí cuenta que podía suceder lo mismo conmigo, y ustedes dos son las personas a las que les tengo más confianza, especialmente a ti Ty Lee, Mai a veces no es tan decidida como tu, entonces quiero poner a prueba su lealtad hacia mi - respondió Azula

- Está bien lo que dices, pero debes de dejar a Mai en paz, ya es mucho - dijo Ty Lee

- Ya te dije muchas veces que no lo dejaré de hacer - dijo Azula

- Está bien, iré a casa- dijo Ty Lee quien se retiró, después de un par de horas fue a la casa de Mai

- ¿No ya viniste hoy, o ya me vas a estar hostigando todo el tiempo?- dijo Mai

- Soy yo, solo yo - dijo Ty Lee, así que Mai le abrió la puerta

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Azula te mandó ésta vez como alguna nueva clase de truco?- dijo Mai

- No, no, vine por mi cuenta, quería hablar contigo- dijo Ty Lee

- Está bien - dijo Mai

- Azula dice que si te cree que no sepas nada de Zuko- dijo Ty Lee

- Y por que no vino a decírmelo a la cara - dijo Mai

- Porque ella quiere seguir haciendo esto, quiere comprobar tu lealtad - dijo Ty Lee

- Sólo espero que me deje de molestar - dijo Mai

- Por que no le pides una disculpa - dijo Ty Lee

- ¿Porqué debería hacerlo?, ella es la del problema, no yo - dijo Mai

- Si, pero ya la conoces, y si trata de probar tu lealtad, probablemente eso es lo que quiera, y así se acabaría el problema y volveríamos a estár felices de nuevo - dijo Ty Lee

- Tu no entiendes, verdad. Esto no se trata de solo disculparse y ya. Azula solo nos controla, cree que tiene el derecho de hacerlo, ya es hora de que esto empiece a cambiar, ¿qué no estás cansada de que te esté mandando todo el tiempo -dijo Mai

- Pero es nuestra amiga, la conocemos desde nuestra infancia- dijo Ty Lee

- Una amiga te trata de esta manera tratando de jugar contigo como si fueras una marioneta- dijo Mai

- No, pero ya sabes que pasaría si la desobedecieramos- dijo Ty Lee

- Si lo se, pero yo ya me harté de esto - dijo Mai

- Pero no hay que cambiar, las cosas ya son así - Ty Lee

- Has lo que quieras - dijo Mai

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, el cual después rompió Mai

- Te diré algo pero jura no decircelo a Azula - dijo

- Lo prometo - dijo Ty Lee

- ¿Conoces la "Roca Hirviente"? dijo Mai

- Es una prisión, ¿no? - dijo Ty Lee

- Si la de más alta seguridad de la Nación del Fuego. Mi tío es el alcaide y me contó que tiene a Zuko en su prisión, aún no lo ha reportado y lo iré a visitar mañana, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar - dijo Mai

- No se lo diré. ¿Aún sigues molesta con Zuko? - dijo Ty Lee

- Así es, al menos con esa visita no tendré que ver a Azula - dijo Mai

Ty Lee se fue a su casa, a la mañana siguiente fue con Azula, para su rutina de visitar a Mai, a pesar de que ya sabía que no estaría, pero no quería levantar sospechas, así que llegó al palacio.

- Hola Ty Lee, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí - dijo Azula

-¿No se supone que iríamos a ver a Mai? - dijo Ty Lee

- Para que si hoy no está, por cierto, ¿ayer la fuiste a visitar?, ¿o no? - dijo Azula

- ¿Cómo supiste eso, es decir, que no estaría hoy - dijo Ty Lee

- Simple intuición, la misma que me dice que tu sabes donde está - dijo Azula

- Claro que no - dijo Ty Lee

- ¿Ahora me piensas traicionar?, que mala amiga eres - dijo Azula

- No, bueno, me dijo que iría a la Roca Hirviente, ella sabe donde está Zuko - dijo Ty Lee

- Vez, no era tan difícil decirlo - dijo Azula y empezó a caminar

- ¿A donde vamos? preguntó Ty Lee

- Pues a donde crees, a la Roca Hirviente - dijo Azula

- No, le había prometido a Mai que no le diría a nadie eso, se enojará conmigo - dijo Ty Lee

- No te preocupes, tengo todo controlado - dijo Azula y ambas se fueron.

* * *

Eso fue todo, fue muy corto, pero bueno, dejen sus reviews :)


End file.
